Eau trouble
by oupsy
Summary: L'histoire se situe après l'accident a la fin de la saison 3 ! risque de spoilersEt si au fond de l'eaun Rachel avait également vu le visage de Keith se dessiner....


**Après l'accident à la fin de la saison 3 attention risque de spoilers.**

**Et si Rachel avait vraiment vu Keith au fond de l'eau….**

Elle était dans un taxi, son regard était perdu dans le lointain, il vagabondait par la fenêtre sans regarder rien ni personne en particulier. C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait sur les lieux de l'accident depuis le jour où la limousine avait dévié de sa trajectoire. En plus tout était de sa faute, elle le savait bien, elle n'avait pas encore revu ni Haley, ni Nathan. Elle s'était sauvée de sa chambre d'hôpital sans voir personne. Elle n'avait même pas pris de nouvelles de Cooper car elle avait peur d'apprendre un malheur. Et pour ajouter à son malaise, elle avait vu quelque chose d'étrange dans l'eau, dans cette eau où la voiture avait plongée. De cette chute, elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs, ses mains sur le volant, un cri, puis un visage dans le bleu, un visage qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, et puis elle s'était retrouvée aux cotés de Nathan sur la berge à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle avait pourtant retourner les faits maintes et maintes fois dans son esprit pendant son court séjour à l'hôpital, peut être était ce le visage de Nathan qu'elle avait vu et que son inconscient l'avait déformé. Mais pourtant il n'avait détaché que Cooper, selon les dires des témoins.

Mademoiselle, c'est bien ici que vous vouliez descendre ? Mademoiselle !!

Rachel enleva ses lunettes noires, laissant apparaître des yeux rougis par les larmes et cernée par la fatigue. Effectivement, depuis son réveil a l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, trop de choses remontaient à la surface et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, plusieurs choses la hantait ; la culpabilité et … ce visage. Elle paya le chauffeur qui la regarda avancer sur ce pont quelque peu inquiet. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle s'approcha du bord, le chauffeur retint son souffle, elle n'allait pas se jeter devant ses yeux au moins. Rachel respira profondément puis les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui coulait doucement sous elle, elle murmura :

Keith, parle moi !!

Nathan venait de se réveiller, il vit Haley se précipiter, elle avait des traînées noires sous les yeux et portait encore sa robe de mariée, elle devait se demander pourquoi il avait plongé, pourquoi il avait ainsi gâché ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de leurs vies. Haley, elle, riait et pleurait en même temps, ses nerfs retombaient et le contrecoup du choc était dur a encaisser. Lui, ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Il sourit sans dire un mot et vit dans le regard d'Haley que ses questionnements étaient infondés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, leurs regards en disaient plus long que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. En effet, Haley ne se posait aucune de ces questions, elle était juste heureuse et soulagée. Elle se blottit contre lui et Nathan sursauta en riant, surpris du mouvement assez brusque de sa femme :

Content de te revoir !!

Haley sourit puis dit en se serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, de peur qu'il s'envole encore trop loin d'elle.

Moi aussi et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur… mais c'est fini maintenant tout va bien !!

Combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état ??

Environ 16 heures, 35 minutes et 42 secondes !

Nathan rit et serra sa femme contre lui, il lui murmura a l'oreille

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur…

Une infirmière entra et posa une feuille a carreaux pliées en quatre sur la table de chevet, on voyait qu'elle était noircie de bout en bout, les coins étaient pliés et la feuille était loin d'être lisse, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté ses mots dessus pour se libérer, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Haley leva la tête, regarda la feuille de papier, puis regarda Nathan d'un air interrogateur, elle n'y pouvait rien même dans un hôpital, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie de son époux, elle voulait être impliquée dans les moindres détails, connaître les moindres recoins de son existence.

Je n'en sais rien, répondit il amusé, et ça n'a aucune importance, tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi !!!

Rachel était restée quelques heures sur ce pont, à essayer de remettre ses souvenirs en ordre, mais malgré cela elle ne trouvait pas le repos, elle avait a la fois besoin et peur d'en parler à quelqu'un. Peur de passer pour une folle et surtout à qui pouvait elle parler de ce qu'elle avait vu, ou cru voir, Cooper ne voudrait certainement plus jamais lui adresser la parole et à juste cause d'ailleurs, elle avait failli le tuer ! Il ne restait plus que Nathan celui qui aux yeux de tous l'avait sauvé de la noyade, peut être avait il lui aussi vu quelque choses au fond de cette rivière. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler de vive voix, elle avait trop honte de son attitude pendant et après la réception, et Nathan était une des rares personnes dont le regard pouvait la glacer. Elle pourtant si sure d'elle d'ordinaire si provocante, était impressionnée par Nathan Scott, d'ailleurs elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour avoir le moins possible affaire à lui. Peut être aurait elle du apprendre a le connaître mieux ! Cet accident lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça a enchaîné les aventures sans lendemains alors que la vie était si fragile ! Elle avait besoin de stabilité, d'être une fille comme les autres pour une fois. Seulement le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé ne lui pardonnerait jamais son comportement lors du mariage. Elle parlerait à Nathan par n'importe quel moyen, il le fallait pour que son cauchemar s'arrête ! L'écriture était un moyen plus simple, alors une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'installa dans son lit et commença a poser sur le papier les mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu dire.


End file.
